Poppy Bros. Sr.
This article is about the mid-boss. For the younger, immature enemy, see Poppy Bros. Jr.. |ability=Crash (Kirby's Adventure and its remake), Bomb (Kirby Super Star and its remake) |category=Mid-boss/Boss |point value = 1700 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork}} '''Poppy Bros. Sr.' (also known as Poppy Bro. Sr.) is a common recurring mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series that resembles a jester and hops back and forth throwing bombs. He is often said to be Poppy Bros. Jr.'s older brother. Kirby must inhale and spit his bombs back to defeat him. Depending on the game, Poppy Bros. Sr. gives either the Crash or Bomb ability. Physical Appearance Poppy Bros. Sr. looks like a normal Poppy Bros. Jr. only he is taller, has small legs, and long yellow shoes curved at the tips. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Poppy Bros. Sr. is the first mid-boss encountered in the game. He appears in Green Greens and ambushes Kirby as soon as he gets off of the Warp Star. Poppy Bros. Sr. hops about sometimes throwing a bomb, or making a large hop across the stage. In Extra Mode, Poppy Bros. Sr.'s large hop is replaced with a quick dash that can be hard to dodge. ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros. Sr. is almost exactly the same as his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land, however after being defeated his body stays around for a little while and can be eaten for the powerful Crash ability. He also can't do the dash attack from Kirby's Dream Land's extra mode. In some of the later stages two Poppy Bros. Sr. appear at once and must both be fought at the same time. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Poppy Bros. Sr. appears as a boss in Poppy Brothers' Land. He starts out on one platform, and if he's given enough time, he will lob a bomb at the nearest flipper, paralyzing it. He will immediately jump to the opposite platform and ready his next attack. After Kirby hits him three times, he will jump into the center and split into two Poppy Bros. Srs.. Each will land on a platform and prepare to attack the flippers. Each Poppy Bros. Sr. can be destroyed in three hits. If Kirby lands on the Warp Star, he will be sent back to the top stage of Poppy Brothers' Land. Defeating Poppy Bros. Sr. will grant Kirby a key, which he must pick up to finish his business in the Pinball Land. Kirby's Avalanche He appears as an opponent in the game. Poppy: Hi, Kirby! Want a bomb sandwich? Kirby: I'll breathe in your pathetic bombs and send them right back at you! Poppy: Stalemate...Okay, let's compete in a quick game of Avalanche! Kirby's Block Ball Poppy Bros. Sr. appears as a boss in Stage 4. He hops across three platforms and occasionally drops a bomb in hopes of hitting the player's bottom paddle. Like the other bosses, Poppy Bros. Sr. has ten HP. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Poppy Bro. Sr. is the almost same as his appearance in Kirby's Adventure except he regains his dash attack from Kirby's Dream Land and will also occasionally throw three bombs at once. Even though Poppy Bros. Sr. is the mini-boss for the Bomb ability, the helper is always a Poppy Bros. Jr dressed like Poppy Bros. Sr. When inhaled he now gives the Bomb ability instead of Crash. Kirby can also swallow the bombs he throws to get the bomb ability. In Kirby Super Star Ultra's Revenge of the King, Phan Phan replaces Poppy Bros. Sr as the mid-boss of Purple Plants. Poppy Bro. Sr. has only 80 HP, the lowest out of all the bosses. A mere two Star Spits are enough to bring him down. ''Kirby Air Ride (N64)'' Poppy Bros. Sr., alongside other antagonists King Dedede and Mr. Frosty, was slated to appear in the Nintendo 64 version of Kirby Air Ride (then titled Kirby's Air Ride). Whether he was playable or not he was never revealed due to the cancellation of the game. He does not appear in the GameCube version. Poppy Bros. Sr. was given an entirely new design in this game. But because the game was never released, this design never saw the light of day. Related Quotes that Poppy Bros. Sr. tosses at you and then spit them right back at him. He'll be toasted by three direct hits.|Description|Nintendo Power}} Trivia *In ''Kirby's Avalanche, his AI is used by Draco Centauros in Puyo Puyo. *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land's Japanese website depicts many screenshots that were taken at a previous point in development. Poppy Bros. Sr. appears in one. The image shows that his sprite originally bore a strong resemblance to his sprite in ''Kirby Super Star. Artwork Image:KA Poppy Bros. Sr..png|''Kirby's Adventure'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KSS Poppy Bros. Sr.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gallery KDL Poppy Broz..png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Poppy Bros. Sr. screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' PL Poppy Bros. Sr..png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KAv Poppy Bros. Sr..png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBB_Poppy_Bros._Sr._GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Poppy Bros. Sr..png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) KSS_Poppy_Bros_Sr_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' NID Poppy Bros. Sr..png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412683843417.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) NID Poppy Bros. Sr. 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KNiD Beta Poppy.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (pre-release) SSU Poppy Bros. Sr..png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites KDL Poppy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Poppy Bros. Sr. sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB Poppy sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' / Kirby's Block Ball KAv Poppy sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' File:PoppyBrosSrKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Poppy Bros. Sr. sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KNiD Poppy Bros. Sr. sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Poppy Bros. Sr. sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr._Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Poppy Bros. Sr. sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Bosses Category:Crash Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star de:Papi Peng es:Bomby Bros. Sr. fr:Papapoppy ja:ポピーブロスSr.